


But I never come close

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: Mitch can't get off. Until he does.





	But I never come close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the hockey discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+hockey+discord).



> hello! this is my first porno so please be gentle. title from catfish and the bottlemen "7"
> 
> i'm a tired man and i dont want to edit right now okay???

To be fair, Mitch didn't think this through. He's right handed, so whenever he wants to jerk it, there's a, um, slight complication. His new tattoo is on his right arm, which just so happens to be his jerkin’ it arm. 

 

He's been attempting to jack off for what feels like weeks when it's only been a couple of days. He's actually loves his new tatt but the image of Poseidon staring angrily at his junk is throwing him off. 

 

They're on a road trip to San Jose and Mitch is somehow rooming with Mo. Mo is usually a really really considerate roommate, always knocking and poking fun at Mitch when he does something stupid. Rooming with Mo isn't really a problem until it is because Mo is awful about knocking when he's drunk.

 

So when Mitch stays in when mostly everyone goes out, he's starts to plan. 

 

**HOW TO JERK OFF WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT THE NEW TAT**

  1. Don't look at the Tattoo.
  2. Don't think about the Tattoo.
  3. Think about Auston? 
  4. Jack off dude.



 

It's basically a fool proof plan, as long as no one (aka Mo) comes looking for him. And they won tonight so he highly doubts that anyone will really come looking for him. So he sets his plan into action.

 

STEP ONE: Don't look

Mitch gets comfortable on his bed, headphones in and a porno playing in the background. He averts his eyes and slips him left hand into his pants. He's be pent up for a couple of weeks now and he's so  _ desperate _ to come, trying his best to not look down when he remembers step two.

STEP TWO: Don't think

He closes his eyes and just starts to stroke his cock, slow and almost teasingly but he's so desperate that he wiggles his pants down his thin hips, bruised from getting hit and pale from the lack of sun. 

 

STEP THREE: Think about Auston

Mitch's first thought, besides his steps, is of Auston. He's big, heavily muscled and  _ really fucking hot. _ His hands are huge, looking like they'd be perfect for gripping his hips and fucking into him so so hard that he'd leave fingerprint shaped bruises -

 

“H-hey Mitch.”

At the sound of Mo’s voice, Mitch's eye flys open and his face immediately heats. Mo is standing there, face red and looking everywhere but Mitch. 

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck I'm so sorry Mo,” Mitch stammers out, taking his hand out of his pants and rushing to clean up. He's so fucking embarrassed when Mo speaks up.

 

“You… you don't have to stop. You. You look good,” Mo swallows audibly after saying that quietly, finally setting his eyes on Mitch and- when did he get so close? Mo’s face is so close to his now and he's licking his lips, bitten red from nerves. Mitch wants to kiss him. So he does. 

 

Mo makes a surprised noise, but kisses back. He's a good kisser, tilting Mitch's head to the left. Mitch feels light headed, from the kisses and the lack of air. They break apart both gasping for breath. Mitch glances down and oh. Mo is hard in his pants and reaches down to palm at himself. Mitch has an idea. An idea that involves Mitch and Mo’s dicks. Maybe touching. Mo looks like he's about to speak but Mitch bets him to the punch.

 

“Weshouldputourdickstogetherandgetoff,” Mitch says, the words rushing out, face heating unbelievably fast. He's a little mortified that he said that out loud but Mo is looking at him he just found out how to speak to God.

“Mitch, I don't know what you just said all the way but we should do that,” Mo looks sheepish, his own cock hard in his pants and Mitch is thankful that Mo is equally really nice and hot.

 

Mitch already mostly has his cock out after attempting to put it away after Mo walked in so all Mo has to do is unzip his pants and pull it out. It was a little thicker than Mitch's but of average length.  _ Pretty _ was the first word to come to Mitch's mind looking at it, a pretty flushed red color to it. 

 

Taking a deep breath and kissing Mo, Mitch goes to rearrange himself for easier dick touching and ends up practically in Mo’s lap. He looks at Mo who is looking back and lines them up. It's an electric shock to Mitch's system to feel Mo’s cock against his but it's not unwelcome. 

 

They stay like that, kissing and rubbing against each other. Mo tilts Mitch's head to the side and kisses his neck and Mitch just lets out such a loud moan. His neck is sensitive and Mo just keeps kissing and sucking small bruises onto it and it's drives him  _ crazy _ . Mitch tightens his grip on their cocks and Mo groans his approval, moving to kiss Mitch again. 

 

Mitch lets out some of the sweetest sounding whimpers because oh  _ fuck _ is he close. He stutters out a “Mo, f-fuck!” before he's coming all over himself. He can feel when Mo comes, letting out punched out groans and moving to kiss Mitch sloppy and all while milking the last bit of come out of himself. They go to catch their breaths and it's Mo that breaks the silence.

 

“That was really hot. We should… um.. Do that again.” Mo says and all Mitch can do is nod.

  
  



End file.
